We Were Not Meant To Hate
by Hetalia-Italy
Summary: Francis and Arthur stand in the middle of the battlefield, unaware of what will be revealed. Another FrUk story. (Problem, Bro?) Rated T for Shounen-ai and mild language.


Francis Bonnefoy stood in the middle of the battlefield, battered, bloody, and surrounded by British soldiers. The French army- lead by Francis- were defeated once again by the well trained soldiers of Britain, and to make matters worse, the British army was led by his life-long enemy, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur and Francis have known each other since childhood, and have hated each other even then. When they became old enough to participate in war, they fought on opposite sides and were taught to hate one another. However, Francis did the opposite. Ever since childhood, Francis was in love with Arthur. He enjoyed teasing Arthur and loved being around him. Arthur's dream- ever since he was a child- was to kill Francis. Years and years have passed, but he was never successful.

Now here was Arthur's chance. He pointed his sword at Francis. "Don't you see, frog?" Arthur spat. "I finally beat you. I won. After all these damn years, you lost! I finally get to kill you."

"_Oui_, you won." Francis replied, sadness in his voice. "I can't believe your life-long dream to kill me is over. You,_ mon cher_, have achieved your goal. Your dream came true."

The hand clenching the sword grew tense. Arthur just couldn't wait to stab Francis.

"I can't believe…" Francis stopped to wipe a tear that fell down his cheek, "…it had to come to this."

"Why the hell are you crying?" Arthur asked, lowering his sword.

"Arthur, you'll never understand." Francis covered his face with his hands.

"Tell me, or I'll slice your throat!"

"Arthur, I love you!" Francis cried.

Arthur's emerald eyes widened, then softened. "What?"

Francis took his hands away from his face and repeated what he said. "I love you."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. I've always loved you, even when we were little."

Suddenly, Arthur dropped his sword and ran into the Frenchman's arms. "Arthur? What the hell are you doing?" Francis asked in confusion. The British soldiers were in shock as well.

"I love you too, git." Arthur's muttered into Francis' shoulder.

Francis couldn't believe what he had just heard. He began to cry. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur's body. Finally, the Brit was in his arms. After all these years of hatred, he finally gets to spend this last moment with the one he loved his whole life.

Arthur heard the soft sounds of Francis crying, so he took a look at him. "Francis, what's-" He stopped himself. He knew why Francis was so upset. They both loved each other, but Arthur was being ordered to kill him. They could've spent the rest of their lives together only if Arthur had said something before. Francis' fate was already decided. He was going to die.

Arthur looked into Francis' sad blue eyes and closed his own. He wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck and closed his own. Finally, he pressed his lips to Francis'.

Francis closed his eyes and returned the kiss, tightening his grip around the Brit. _Please let this moment last forever…_ He thought, deepening the kiss. Arthur opened his mouth just a little bit so Francis could slip his tongue in, pleasure beginning to fill his body. Finally, the two were losing oxygen. They pulled away and continued to hold each other. Arthur rested his head on Francis' shoulder and waited for him to speak.

Francis began to stroke the Brit's dirty yet soft blonde hair. Finally, he spoke. "Why didn't you say something before?" From the sound of his voice, Arthur could tell that he was still crying. "We could've been together before all of this had happened."

"I didn't confess because I thought that you wouldn't love me back."

"I did. I loved you since the day we met. How could you not realize I was always so affectionate with you?"

"I thought it was part of your teasing. I'm such an idiot."

Francis sighed, then smiled. "Non, don't say that. Now that I finally have you in my arms, I'm happy."

Arthur desperately pressed his lips to Francis' again, his arms tightening around the Frenchman's neck. Without breaking the kiss, Arthur tugged Francis' hair out of the ponytail that was holding it back. He tangled his fingers in Francis' long, soft, golden hair. When Francis took the advantage to slide his tongue into the Brit's mouth, Arthur let out a moan of pleasure. Francis pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Hey, stop this love-fest and kill him already!" One of the British soldiers shouted, breaking the silence that swept over the battlefield. The once-silent area was now flooded with roars of agreement from the British army. Francis and Arthur pulled away and stared at each other. Finally, Arthur began to cry. Francis pulled him into his embrace for what felt like the last time. _Just a little longer… _Arthur thought.

"Do what you must." Francis muttered into the Brit's hair. He felt the Englishman's arms tighten around him and heard the sounds of him crying. Finally, they pulled away from each other and their eyes locked. Tears streaked Arthur's face. He grabbed Francis' hand and squeezed it one last time. He let go and went to go retrieve his sword, which was lying on the floor behind.

He picked up the blade, his hands shaking. Arthur turned to face Francis. How could he kill him? He couldn't. It was too much…

"KILL HIM!" One of the British soldiers roared. "Do it now!"

Arthur looked at Francis, who smiled and nodded. Finally, Arthur let out a scream…

…And thrust his sword through Francis' chest.

He couldn't believe it.

He killed him.

Blood began to pour out of the Frenchman's body. Francis looked down at the blade that impaled his chest. He grabbed the sword by the blade with both hands, feeling the sharp edges cut his palms. The Frenchman looked back up at Arthur and smiled. "Together." He whispered.

Arthur understood what Francis was doing. He gripped the handle of the sword with his other hand and together, they pulled the sword out of Francis' body. The blade dripped crimson blood, and more continued to pour out of the large wound. Francis fell to his knees and looked up at Arthur. "Congratulations." Francis said. "You have won, _mon cher_. I am so proud… of… you…" He closed his eyes, his body tilted to the side, and finally collapsed to the muddy ground.

Arthur dropped his sword and hurried over to Francis. Arthur turned him onto his back and cradled his beloved enemy in his lap. "Francis?" He said, choking on tears.

Francis opened his eyes to greet the lovely face above him. "Arthur…" He whispered, coughing up blood. Tears continued to flow down Arthur's cheeks.

"Francis, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay,_ mon cher_. Everything's okay. I forgive you." Francis reached up and stroked Arthur's cheek with a blood-stained hand. Arthur took Francis' hand away from his face and interlocked his fingers with his own. "Please don't cry,_ mon cher_." Francis whispered. "I don't like seeing you cry."

Arthur tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Francis' breathing became softer. "Francis, please don't die." Arthur begged.

"I'm… I'm going to sleep for a very long time, Arthur. When I wake up, I hope I'll find you someday." Francis closed his eyes.

"No."

"Goodnight, Arthur. I love you."

"No, Francis! Don't die!"

Francis didn't respond. He let out one last breath, then his breathing stopped and he became silent.

"No! No! Francis! Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" Arthur cried. "Don't go…"

It was too late.

Francis was gone.

Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips to Francis' cold, dead ones. He pulled back and whispered, "Francis, I love you. I love you so much." Arthur continued to hold the limp body in his arms.

He loved Francis and was loved back.

Francis was gone from him forever.

He didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

He couldn't do anything. In sadness and despair, he closed his eyes and cradled his beloved enemy in his arms.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: **I am really proud of how this turned out.

I would like feedback, so please tell me your opinions in your reviews. Feel free to favorite! :)

-Feli


End file.
